The Box Ghost Saves the Day!
by Rob Phantom
Summary: For the first and probably last time the Box Ghost saves the day! oneshot


Rob: Hey Danny Phantom fans, here is a oneshot that has been bouncing around in my head. What if the Box Ghost were the one to save the day? Let's see what happens when Vlad has to face the awesome power of boxes. Takes place just before King Vlad.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Bow before him you puny mortals!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Box Ghost Saves the Day.

It was a normal day in the town of Amity Park, which means something was about to happen. Our heroes were patrolling the town looking for any ghostly activity. Danny, Sam, Alicia, Alex, Valerie, and Tucker were looking in the park when something popped up in front of them.

"I am the Box Ghost!" said the Box Ghost.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" said Danny.

"I am looking for boxes, so that I can bring them under my control!" said the Box Ghost.

"Well could you do it somewhere else, we're very busy right now." said Sam.

"I will, and I will find the greatest boxes ever, beware!" said the Box Ghost as he left.

"God, why does that guy always come to bother us?" said Alicia.

"I think he likes the attention." said Sam.

"Whatever guys, we have to finish this patrol and get that paper Lancer gave us." said Danny.

As our heroes were flying around the city the Box Ghost was looking for boxes to control. He flew around looking and looking, as he was flying he came upon a cat stuck in a tree.

"Come down Patrick , I have a can of tuna for you." said a elderly women at the bottom of the tree.

But no matter how much the poor women begged the cat would not come down form the tree. The Box Ghost, not having anything better to do, decided to help this woman. Also the woman would maybe reward him with the nice box that was sitting next her.

"Excuse me elderly lady, I could not help but notice that your cat is stuck in a tree. I would be happy to help in exchange for that marvelous box of yours." said the Box Ghost.

The woman, stunned to see a ghost, just nodded her head. The Box Ghost flew up to the branch that the cat was on and picked it up. He flew back down to the lady and placed the cat in her arms.

"I have solved your crisis for you, now I will take my reward and be on my way." said the Box Ghost.

As he took the box and flew off into the sky the woman still stood there very still. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted, with the cat lying on her stomach.

The Box Ghost kept flying around looking for more boxes to collect. Soon he saw something that made him very angry. A man was robbing a woman in an alley way, and he was being very rough on her.

"Give me all your money or you die." said the thug.

"Ok, just take it!" said the frightened woman.

The thug leafed through the woman's purse, but he did not look happy.

"That's all you have, where is the rest of it!" said the thug, as he slapped her hard across the face.

"I don't have anymore!" said the woman, crying.

The thug threw her against the wall and pulled out his gun. Just as he was about to fire he heard a voice from right behind him.

"Stop right there villainous person, for I have come to stop you!" said the Box Ghost.

The thug turned around to deal with the person interrupting him. As he turned he saw that the being was not a human, but the Box Ghost.

"W-who are you?" said the thug.

"I am the Box Ghost!" said the Box Ghost.

The thug tried to fire at the Box Ghost, but being a ghost he just went intangible.

"Now prepare to fell my wrath!" said the Box Ghost as he summoned boxes to help him.

No normally this would not be such a treat to the thug, but luck was not with him that day. The boxes that the Box Ghost summoned happened to come from the Wood and Metal crate store across the street. The Box Ghost proceeded to pummel the criminal into unconsciousness. Soon the jerk was beaten and covered with a pile of boxes.

"There, that will teach you to harm innocent people." said the Box Ghost.

"Thank you Mr. Ghost, if you had not saved me who knows what would have happened." said the young woman.

"It was nothing, now I must continue my search for boxes." Said the Box Ghost as he flew away, leaving the woman to call the police so they could take the criminal away.

Meanwhile on the other side of town some familiar villains were planning evil. Vlad and Spectra were setting up a sinister looking machine inside of a large warhouse.

"Hurry up there, it's only a matter of time before that meddling brat and his friends show up." said Spectra, yelling at Technus.

"I'm hurrying, these things take time." said Technus.

"Well work faster, the sooner we get this machine working the sooner we can hypnotize the world. Once the population is under our control we can send them after Daniel and his friends. Their good nature will prevent them from harming our puppets, and they will be captured." said Vlad.

"Ok, it is finished, but just remember, if the power pack is removed the machine will self destruct." said Technus, pointing to the box shaped power pack.

"Excellent, soon the world will bow down before us." said Vlad, laughing evilly.

Unfortunately for him his evil laugh was noticed by a certain group of ghost fighters. Danny and the others were patrolling the warehouse district when the heard a echoing noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" said Danny.

"If you mean did we hear an evil, soul chilling laugh, then yes we did." said Alicia.

"Those are the worst kind." said Alex.

"Lets go investigate." said Danny.

They flew down to investigate, soon they saw Vlad and the evil machine he was standing in front of. They jumped out and confronted Vlad.

"Vlad! What are you doing here?" said Danny, striking a fighting stance.

"Why if it isn't Daniel and his pathetic friends, I guess you're here to stop me, hmm?" said Vlad.

"Yes we are." said Sam defiantly.

"Well not this time, you won't stop me from controlling the minds of the world's people, Vlad bots attack!" said Vlad, then a bunch of robots headed for our heroes.

Our heroes began to rip into the swarm of robots, magic energy blasts, ectoblasts and laser blasts (AN: that's a lot of blasts) began to fly through the air. Danny used his ghostly lightning to knock down a bunch of them and soon he was facing Vlad.

"Your next Plasmius!" said Danny.

"We'll see about that child." said Vlad, as one of his hands was surrounded with ghostly energy.

While our heroes were battling for the fate if the Earth, for the second time that week, a certain box crazed ghost was continuing his quest. As the Box Ghost flew over the warehouse district he heard all the noise coming from one of the warehouses.

"What is this awful racket, I the Box Ghost will investigate this." said the Box Ghost.

He flew down to the warehouse and saw the battle raging on, but he was soon distracted. His eye caught site of the most beautiful box he had ever seen, its beauty was almost as great as that of his wife. The box he was looking at happened to be the power pack to the hypno-machine. he began to fly over to the machine to claim the box as his own. As he was doing this our heroes were still fighting.

"Man, these things seem to be tougher." said Sam, as she used a spell to short circuit one of the robots.

"We just have to keep fighting." said Valerie as she blasted one into pieces.

"Hey, who is that?" said Tucker, pointing to something.

"Is that…the Box Ghost?" said Sam, as she punched Spectra.

As the battle raged on the Box Ghost kept floating towards the power pack. He was completely unaware of the danger surrounding him, all he wanted was that box. Just as he was about to grab it Vlad, who had Danny in a head lock, finally noticed him.

"Nooooo!" yelled Vlad.

But it was too late, the Box Ghost had removed the power pack. The machine began to shake and give out a alarm.

"10 seconds till self destruct, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,…" said the computer voice.

"This will not end well." said Vlad.

"…1, have a nice day." said the machine.

The machine blew up with a mighty blast, destroying the inside of the warehouse. Vlad picked himself up and looked at the destruction of his beautiful plan. Our heroes also got up from the rubble and turned to face Vlad. Vlad thought this would be a good time to retreat.

"You may have defeated me this time Daniel, but we'll be back." said Vlad, as he and the others disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What just happened?" said Danny.

"I think the Box Ghost just blew up the machine." said Tucker.

"Does that mean…the Box Ghost saved the day?" said Danny.

"I saved the day? I mean yes, that's exactly what I meant to do. Does this mean I get a reward of some kind?" said the Box Ghost, looking like he really wanted one.

"Uh…well…in recognition of your…saving the world skills we give to you this lovely box." said Alicia as she conjured up a nice box with glitter on it, and fake jewels.

The Box Ghost looked ecstatic to see the box and gladly took the box and went on his merry way.

"Well that was weird." said Alicia.

"Yeah, the Box Ghost just saved us all." said Alex.

"Well I guess we're done with patrol for today. I don't know about you guys, but I need to relax, whose up for some movies?" said Danny.

Our heroes left to watch some movies at Danny's house. But let us not forget the real hero of this story, the Box Ghost. If he had not been around we would all surly be doomed. So Box Ghost for your unparalleled bravery we salute you.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: I hope you liked this, if you did please review, this is Rob Phantom signing off.


End file.
